1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel optical device and, more particularly, to an optical device adapted for light modulation or display, to an optical apparatus using the same, and to a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) are widely used as displays of terminal displays of office equipment or measuring equipment, or as displays of television or VTR monitors. However, such a CRT still has problems of low image quality, low resolution, and small display capacity as compared to those of a hard copy produced by silver salt or by electrophotography.
As a substitute for a CRT, a liquid crystal panel which has a liquid crystal in a dot matrix format is known as a display. However, a liquid crystal display which satisfies the requirements of drivability, display performance, reliability, productivity, and durability has not yet been devised. An optical shutter utilizing a liquid crystal light bulb is receiving attention as an optical modulator.
Such a device is disadvantageous in that a complex and expensive optical system is required.